


Riverdale Girls Night

by WriterAtHeart



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterAtHeart/pseuds/WriterAtHeart
Summary: Cheryl and Toni explore eachother





	Riverdale Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love Choni, and the scene at the sleepover was hot to me. I thought of this and decided to put it into a work. This is my first, so constructive criticism is welcome, but please be nice.

The atmosphere was quiet, the only sound in the room were the steady breaths of Betty, Veronica, and Josie who slept on the floor. Next to her Toni laid, and she could feel the tension between them. She hadn’t fallen asleep either. She turned on her side to face Toni, and Toni did the same. Looking at each other quietly they admired each other’s features, laying comfortably in silence. 

After a few moments Cheryl spoke quietly 

“You know…I didn’t really want to invite the other girls over, but I knew my mother would never allow it if it were just you”

Toni gave her an understanding smile, she had only met Cheryl’s mother once and that was enough. The woman was the true definition of evil, she couldn’t blame Cheryl for being so cold all the time. It was the only way she could protect herself. But she was glad Cheryl was warming up to her, there was a beauty and sweetness in her she saw, and she was really attracted to. Not to mention how amazing Cheryl’s body was, she couldn’t help but admire all of her curves. 

“I understand, your mother isn’t very…well she’s just awful. But never mind her, I’m happy you wanted to invite me, that you did invite me. For the record, I also wish it was just us” She reached over and intertwined her left hand with Cheryl’s right, gently swinging it back and forth.  
“I’m happy you came” Cheryl whispered. 

She wasn’t sure who moved first, her or Toni, but they found their way close to each other faces only inches apart. Soon Toni’s lips were on hers, and she sunk into the kiss. Everything went fuzzy, her whole body overtaken with this new sensation, exploring Toni’s lips. Toni gently slipped her tongue on her lips asking for permission, which she granted happily. Her whole body reacted, the heat between her legs grew and the desire was stronger than ever. She wrapped her arms around Toni bringing her impossibly close, Toni moved towards the movement wrapping her arms around Cheryl’s neck, weaving her hands through her hair. Kisses got more desperate and moans slipped from Cheryl’s mouth as Toni began to work on her neck. 

“Shhh remember we’re not alone” Toni whispered into her neck. Cheryl bit her lip to constrain herself. As Toni worked her way back up to her lips, they began to explore eachother with their hands. Trailing up her abs and toward her breasts, Cheryl gently grazed Toni’s nipple causing her to gasp. Taking the positive reaction she began to play with her nipple, lightly pinching and turning. Toni’s breaths becoming more labored, Cheryl glided her hand down to raise the hem of Toni’s pajama shirt.  
“Is this ok?” She whispered.  
“Yes, yes” Toni whispers with a firm nod. 

Cheryl reaches under the shirt and lightly guides her hand up, earning a tiny gasp from the slight coldness of her hand. When she reaches her breast, she lightly strokes around before cupping it and lightly squeezing. Toni bites back a moan, and reaches to lock her lips with Cheryl’s. Pulling away Toni puts her hand at the hem of Cheryl’s night gown and looks at her in question, Cheryl nodding yes, she reaches up and cups her breast as well as she reaches back to kiss Cheryl. Moaning into each other they continue to explore and massage each other, gasping at each touch. Slowly Toni’s hand lowers stopping at Cheryl’s hip, playing with the hem of her lace underwear and reaching over to cup her butt. After a few minutes of continued makeout, Cheryl pulls back to look at Toni. 

“It’s ok if you want to…you know”  
Looking at her with a questioning look, Cheryl answers by guiding Toni’s hand from her butt to the top of her underwear, gently slipping her fingers into the top of her underwear.  
“you sure?” Toni replies with widened eyes full of lust  
“Yes, absolutely yes” Cheryl says with a smile. Biting her lip she reaches for the hem of Toni’s shorts and asks “Is it ok if I—“

Reaching for Cheryl’s hand, she guides it into her underwear where she’s already so hot and so wet, and gasps the feeling of Cheryl’s hand. “Yes, fuck yes”  
Biting her lip, Cheryl guides Toni’s hand into her underwear as well, gasping as Toni’s hand meets her wet vulva, exploring its way to her clit. She gasps as Toni begins to circle around it, leaning her head against her neck. She gets lost in the feeling for a bit until realizing she had the opportunity to explore Toni. Moving her hand, she reveled in Toni’s wetness, finding her clit she circles it, then explores to find the pleasurable areas of the lips of her vulva.  
Continuing their ministrations their breaths becoming shorter, gasps intermittent in the room, as the other slept. Close to release, Cheryl puts her finger at Toni’s entrance and looks at her in question. 

Hair slightly damp from pleasurable sweat, Toni looks at Cheryl and firmly nods, and arches her back at the feeling of her finger entering her. Slow rhythm in and out, soon adding another finger, and another. With three fingers in her vagina, she thrusted into her fingers. Using one arm to wrap around Cheryl’s shoulders to brace herself she whispers into her ear.  
“Faster, faster, OH YES!” Toni Whispers  
“Does that feel good” Cheryl whispers  
“FUCK YES, OH MY GO—“  
“Look at me, I want to see you when you cum”

Taking her head from where it rested in the crook of Cheryl’s neck she looked into her eyes. Full of lust, and compassion, she felt the fingers in her firm and create a steady fast rhythm. Lifting her leg to give more access she stared into Cheryl’s eyes as she fucked her into oblivion. Giving to the pleasure she arches her back as the orgasm takes over, clenching around Cheryl’s fingers and spewing the wetness of her cum all over her hand. Her vision goes blurry, as she lets her head fall onto Cheryl’s shoulders, she comes down from her orgasm, and slowly guides Cheryl’s hand out, gasping at the emptiness. Cheryl kisses her and then brings her hand, covered in Toni’s cum, and slowly licks and sucks her fingers. Toni thinks she might cum again just at the sight. With a movement of her hips as she sucks Toni’s cum off of her hands, Toni remembers she’s still got her hand on Cheryl’s center. 

She looks up at Cheryl and asks,  
“Can I return the favor” Toni whispers  
“I’ve actually never done that before, I’m a little nervous” Cheryl whispering admits biting her lip  
“That’s ok, would you like to try?” Toni whispers  
After a moment Cheryl nods her head with a playful biting of her lip.  
“I’ll take it slow, tell me if you want to stop and I’ll stop ok.”  
“Ok”  
“I’m serious, don’t feel like you can’t stop me” Toni whispers.  
With a nod, Toni slowly reaches a finger towards Cheryl’s entrance and slowly guides it in. Arching Cheryl hisses and moans in pleasure.  
“You ok”  
“Yeah I just need a second to get used to the feeling”  
After a few moments, Cheryl gives the ok to keep moving. Toni slowly begins to thrust her finger into her vagina, the wetness lubricating the process.  
“You can add another” Cheryl groans  
“You sure” Toni whispers  
“Yes, please Toni…OH” Cheryl gasps  
“There you go, I want you to cum for me, look at me when you do. It was so hot to look at you while I came, I want you to do the same. You like this?”  
“Yeah, yeah, fuck yeah, OH MY G—“ Cheryl replies as she gasps  
“Faster, Faster…yes yes YES! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum”  
“Cum for me, cum for me, oh yes baby you’re so beautiful” Toni Whispers 

With one final thrust Cheryl opens her mouth in a silent gasp as she orgasms, feeling the juices of cum trickle over toni’s hand. She reaches over to kiss Toni, putting everything into it. As they both came down from the highs of their climaxes in their little bubble.

“You’re so beautiful” Toni whispers and leans into kiss Cheryl

And on the floor their friends who they thought laid sleeping were coming down from a similar high.  
To be continued...


End file.
